I Like You
by Queen-Cocaine
Summary: A fluffy oneshot of Gaara and Matsuri. Both struggling with their love, both not knowing how the other feels. A single event brings them together. GaaraXMatsuri


**_Hi there, I'm not really used to writing Naruto fan fiction but it's become my new reading passion on the site so I thought I might give it a go. This is a fluffy oneshot about one of my favourite Naruto parings: Matsuri and Gaara. For those of you who don't know who Matsuri is, she appears in episode 216 as Gaara's student and has a phobia of weapons because of her parent's murder. Gaara teaches her that weapons can be used to protect the one's you love. As soon as I saw the episode I was dreaming of the paring. So in a spur of the moment thing I've decided to act upon my day-dream and create this. There's only like one Matsuri/Gaara fic so I've decided to add to that percentage. I hope you enjoy. _**

The brown haired girl twirled the twine in a brief spinning whirlwind around her body a few times before releasing and watching as the pointed tooth at the end of the cord bound firmly around a wooden stake planted into the ground.

Matsuri beamed and looked eagerly to her sensei for approval. Gaara appraised her efforts without changing his look from the unreadable expression that usually graced his features.

"Do that fifty more times and we're finished for the day" he said finally.

Matsuri pouted "But Gaara-sensei…" she said in a whingeing tone.

With a simple glance thrown in her direction from the red-headed boy, Matsuri picked up her Jouhyou with a sweat drop and continued her practise.

Gaara watched her emotionlessly as she threw the Jouhyou around the stake again and again. Much to his chagrin he found that his thoughts found their way to his student more than he would have liked on an alarmingly regular basis. Though he'd never admit it, he was fond of the girl.

She was…_nice_.

And an almost complete opposite to him; he was dark, she was light; his hair was a vivid crimson, hers was a soft brown; his glaring green gaze frightened most away, her warm dark eyes drew them in.

He didn't frighten her though.

On the first day of the sand academy Matsuri was the only student to approach him; the rest went to his brother and sister. He was surprised when the shy girl approached him and even more surprised when the timid front gave way to a cheerful and warm personality as soon as she got used to him.

And also once he cured her of the annoying stutter.

Now she only stuttered when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Though his presence usually aided her. Or so Temari claimed when she told him that the only time she'd hear Matsuri speaking confidently was when she was assured of his presence.

But then that was Temari.

Desperate for her youngest brother to find the love he craved, she tried to shove him in the direction of every eligible woman in Suna. Currently her favourite pick was Matsuri.

_And the best choice so far_

Gaara quickly squashed that thought as soon as it originated. A faint pink blush spread over his pale features. Matsuri stopped in mid-swing. She'd never seen Gaara blush before.

He looked almost…_cute_.

She clasped her hand over her mouth but the bubbling giggles escaped her mouth. Gaara snapped his gaze to her, black rimmed eyes widening slightly. Matsuri mimicked his blush and gave a small smile.

The Shukaku vessel felt a strange sparking feeling in his stomach and the sensation that something had ignited deep within him. He took a deep ragged breath and forced his features to become inert once more.

"That's enough for today Matsuri" She frowned faintly and the sparking becoming a flicker.

"But Gaara-sensei, I have fourteen more to go"

"I am satisfied with your progress. Many students do not object when their training is finished for the day, why do you?" he asked curiously.

Matsuri's complexion reddened even further "I-I like spending time with you" she mumbled pressing her pointer fingers together in a show of discomfort.

Gaara's eyes widened, he also felt a pang at her obvious unease with him but he ignored it. He opened his mouth but no word's came out. Matsuri seemed to sense his awkwardness and spoke again in a hurried tone.

"What I mean to say is I like you being my teacher and I like our lessons together. But it's okay if you want to cut short today. I'll see you tomorrow Gaara-sensei. Bye!" and then she was gone, walking fast as to almost run yet project the illusion that she wasn't.

Gaara watched her leave with a small sad feeling. She didn't like spending time with him; she liked learning new things.

After all who would want to spend time with him? He had a demon locked up inside him for Kami's sake.

She'd never want to be with someone like him.

With another dejected sigh he turned to leave.

* * *

As soon as she was out of Gaara's sight Matsuri broke into a sprint.

She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to almost admit to Gaara-sensei her feelings. In fact she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to fall in love with her sensei in the first place.

He was the son of the fourth Kazekage and the sand village's ultimate defence. How could he ever love an orphaned nobody with a phobia of weapons? She vaguely wandered along home in the dimming evening, lost in her thoughts about a certain red-headed Nin.

"Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven" a drunken voice rang out.

Matsuri's head shot up and looked around for the voice. Her eye's focused on a group of male ninja's standing across the road from her. She looked behind her to see an empty street, hesitantly she gestured to herself.

"Yeah sweetie I'm talking to you. How much for a night?" The same voice rang out. Another guy elbowed him

"Are you nut's Ichiro?!" he yelled frantically "That's Gaara's student! Do you want to bring down his wrath on Suna?! He could destroy the entire city!" Ichiro shrugged it off, to drunk to care

"Oh yeah? And what's the sand-man going to do?"

"Bring you a dream of course" a cold voice joined the conversation. Ichiro's drunken mind didn't even have time to react before he was swallowed up by a large dome of sand which then imploded leaving blood splatters on the ground. He was dead without so much as a scream.

They all looked up to Gaara of the desert standing on the roof of one of the buildings surrounding the street.

His arms were crossed and he was staring down at the ninja group with barely concealed fury in his eyes. The sand that destroyed Ichiro flew back into the large gourd on his back. The several remaining male's stared trembling back at him.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and the group were suddenly trapped within Gaara's desert coffin and only their terrified faces showing. Gaara gave a sick grin and his eye's flashed a sickly yellow. The sand ball containing the sand Nin's began to compact making them scream with agony as their limbs began to compress.

Matsuri looked on in horror "Gaara-sensei…STOP! Please!" Gaara flicked his hand and the squishing paused

"Why?" he asked calmly "These men hurt you"

"No they tried to stop the other man. He was the one who said it, not these men. They're innocent" Gaara glanced at the men.

Matsuri seized her chance "They haven't done anything wrong. They tried to stop the other man, Ichiro, and he didn't really hurt me. He just said things. You've already killed him. Please don't take the lives of those who were in the wrong place at the wrong time…_please?_"

Gaara looked at her for a moment before growling irritably at his inability to say no. With a flick of his hand the party-goers were released.

"I trust you'll tell no one of this?" he asked the man who had called out to Ichiro. The man shook his head hysterically.

"No! I mean of course not Gaara-sama" Gaara glared at the man who looked an inch away from fainting on the spot.

"Get out of my sight" he spat. The seven couldn't comply fast enough; sprinting like the Shukaku itself was after them. Gaara made a platform out of his sand and glided down to where Matsuri was standing, shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Matsuri bit her trembling lip and nodded. Gaara repressed the urge to hug her "Come, I'll take you home"

They walked together in companionable silence until they reached Matsuri's apartment. Gaara let her go with a nod of his head; Matsuri turned to walk up the path but suddenly paused.

"Gaara-sensei" he also paused and turned to look at her. Matsuri walked back towards him

"I just wanted to say…thank you. For just then"

In a spur of the moment boost she swiftly bent forwards to kiss him on the cheek. Gaara saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and instinctively turned toward it.

Their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.

Matsuri pulled back blushing "I-I'm s-sorry Gaara-sensei. I was aiming for your-" Gaara pressed a finger to her lips; effectively silencing her.

"I like spending time with you too" he whispered and kissed her again.

**_And thus the fluff is complete. Gaara/Matsuri people, spread the love. I hope you enjoyed my first Naruto fic and my disgustingly fluffy one-shot. I need feedback on it so please review. _**

_**Love Lady Topaz**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
